Intertwined Inspirations
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: A series of chapters based on around the lives of the Muse girls between Season 1 and Season 2. Warning: Mature situations ahead, not for young children. Any and all possible pairings to be included.


**Intertwined Inspirations**

**This series is a collaboration between Major Mike Powell III, and neither of us in anyway shape or form own Love Live, any of its characters or any of the songs they sing, but we are both fans of this show.**

**The following short chapter is set between season 1 and season 2 of the show, and was written before the second season aired. **

**X-X-X**

Love Live. The competition of Amateur Idols from around Japan. Muse was set to be in the competition, but a series of unfortunate incidents forced them out of the competition for their debut year.

But, as with all previous road blocks, they managed to still put on a great show, save their school from closing, and write catchy and memorable songs that were quickly becoming some of the most popular chart toppers in Japan, as well as internationally as fans from all over the world listened to the united voices of these endlessly talented girls.

But, Love Live was over, and the many idol groups around Japan decided to take a break after many months of hard work.

Muse was not fully resting, as the different members were keeping themselves busy by writing new lyrics for songs, composing new music, making new costumes and of course, practicing new dance routines.

Thought they hadn't released a new song in a while, they were nearly finished with the whole process. Honoka, the _primus inter pares_ of the group shared a large portion of the load, helping wherever needed.

In this case, she was helping Kotori, the costume maker of the group, in making some of the new costumes for the next show.

After many hours, sowing needles and yards of thread, they finally put the finishing touches on the dresses, Kotori putting each immaculately designed dress on its own hanger.

Honoka felt it was now the time to break the silence and talk some to her good friend.

"Um, Kotori-chan?"

"Yes, Honoka-chan?"

"Um, well, I…I wanted to, well, you know, apologize for, um…" Honoka said, fumbling over her words.

Kotori placed a finger over Honoka's lips.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Honoka chan. I am here because I want to be. I could never leave you girls, even if I tried..." Kotori said with a sweet smile.

"Umi-chan says that you always forced us to do what you wanted, and so you did, but...well, I did it because I enjoyed every moment of it, Honoka-chan."

"Thank you, Honoka-chan. For stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life." The ash-brown-haired girl said sweetly with fresh tears gathering at the edges of her beautiful, golden eyes, her smile as wide and sweet as could be.

"Kotori-chan..." Honoka was near tears and smiling wide herself. Being the impulsive girl she was, she launched herself onto her beloved best friend, burying her face in the girl's neck and softly crying tears of joy.

"H-Honoka-chan...Please, don't cry...or you'll make me cry too...I..." The girl couldn't take it anymore and cried along Honoka, squeezing her tightly against her, cradling the ginger's body against hers, crying silently as she smiled.

Honoka and Kotori sat there, in a simple hug, for what seemed like forever. Umi stood just outside the door and looked in through the crack. She had reached it just after Honoka tried to apologize, and she decided to let them have their moment and wait for them to finish.

She then heard a slight smacking noise.

It wasn't loud enough to be a hit or slap, but it was barely audible. Curious, she looked again through the door and saw, to her surprise, her best friends sharing a tender and chaste kiss.

Umi was stunned silent and unable to move, until her friends ended the kiss and went back to simple hugging.

The bluenette tried to stifle her shock and get the heavy blush painting her cheeks under control so she could walk back in and pretend she didn't see anything.

She was not disgusted, not by any means.

She was just really, really surprised...and oddly enough...curious.

"Wow...that was my first kiss, Kotori-chan...Thank you. I needed that..." Honoka said, nuzzling her beautiful friend. She planted a gentle kiss on the side of the girl's neck.

"Heh...I'm glad you liked it...because...I don't want it to be the last." Kotori said bashfully. Her beloved friend smiled wide and warm.

"Me neither."

The girls kissed softly, chastely one more time before resting their foreheads against each other, baby-blue eyes staring into golden ones.

"I love you." They said at the same time, joining their hands and interlacing their fingers.

"Um, does this make us, you know…?" Kotori asked after a short silence, crossing her fingers together.

"Heh...well...at the moment, yeah. I mean...what about Umi-chan?" Honoka wondered, tilted head and all.

Umi gasped.

"Well, I, I don't know, we can't just say she is, not without asking her first, but, I, I think she should be. We've known each other for so long, I can't see why she would say no."

"D'awww~ you're so sweet, Kotori-chan!" This earned the ash-brunette another kiss.

"You're right...the three of us...we've been inseparable pretty much all our lives, haven't we? Why should Umi-chan be left out? I love her just as much...and if it weren't for her slapping and talking some sense into me, the two of us wouldn't be here."

Umi felt her heart hammer like it was going a thousand miles an hour. Not only had she seen Honoka and Kotori confess their love, and kiss to seal the deal, but they admitted that they felt the same about her as they did each other.

She felt her mind going haywire worse than it had when she was in denial about becoming an idol, but now, she wasn't trying to deny anything. Even still, her mind couldn't quite understand how to react.

And soon, the poor girl was overwhelmed by her confusing thoughts and feelings. Her legs gave out, she let out a last sigh and fainted, right there on the spot, startling the two girls in the room.

Honoka and Kotori still held each other's hands, but they blinked twice and looked to the door of the room.

"What was that?!" Honoka yelped.

"I don't know..." Kotori wondered as she got up, Honoka following suit.

The girls reached the door, slid it open and...

"Oh my God, Umi-chan!" They cried out in unison when they noticed the fallen form of their beloved friend.

**~To Be Continued~**

**X-X-X**

**Well, here we are again. At this rate we may as well just merge our accounts if this keeps up.**

**(Major Mike Powell III) XD I don't think that's possible, but if it were, I'd totally do it. :D**

**Man, it feels great to write about "Love Live!" again~**

**Especially starting with the golden trio, the original Muses: Umi, Honoka and Kotori. 3**

**(KRO) Although we have agreed to keep things on a relatively sweet and chaste note. For now anyway.**

**(MMP) XD Trust me, folks: Omega-kun can't go for long without a good dose of sweet, fiery love love~ ;D**

**(KRO) I enjoy writing that sort of thing, but I do think there is a proper way to do it. Start off easy, get the characters and setting established, and ease the audience in. Let them enjoy it. And you are one to talk about doses of "fiery love love" mi hermano.**

**(MMP) XD XP**

**So, anyway, we hope you enjoyed this cute little first chapter. Expect lots AND LOTS of Muse love in the future!**

**And next up: Umi-chan joins the fun~! ;3**

**(KRO) And we want reviews and comments people, we need that feedback to improve. Even a short sentence on what you did and didn't like is more than enough if you are clear about it.**

**(MMP) Yup. What he said. LOL So, look forward to it!**

**Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

**(KRO) Also, if you review, send credit to Major, this is as much his as it is mine.**

**(MMP) (Blushes slightly and rubs the back of his head) C'mon now, Omega-kun.**

**(KRO) Just saying the truth. No crime is there?**

**(MMP) LOL Ok, Ok. Now, hurry up and wrap this up. It's getting as long as the chapter itself. XD**

**Ja ne, everybody~!**


End file.
